


Осень закончится

by Pamdar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mini, Ratings: PG, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar





	Осень закончится

Гин без энтузиазма тянул компот из глиняной кружки, глядя то на дрожащее пламя свечи, то на черный череп, который лежал на столе рядом с пустой сахарницей. В неровном свете казалось, что череп ухмылялся и иногда подмигивал. 

— Нас навестит кто-нибудь в такую погодку, как считаешь? — скучающе подперев подбородок рукой, спросил Гин у черепа и, не дождавшись ответа, перевел взгляд на окно, за которым бушевала гроза. Ветки стучали по стеклу, щели в досках не спасали от воды, и на полу уже начала собираться лужа. 

Через минуту дверь дома отворилась, впустив внутрь ветер, холод и насквозь промокшего Куросаки Ичиго.

— Гин? — спросил Ичиго неуверенно, но вошел и закрыл за собой дверь, даже не спросив разрешения. Он всегда был очень невоспитанной нежитью.

— Какие люди в нашем королевстве, — протянул Гин, приветливо помахав рукой. — Проходи, гостем будешь. Знакомься, это мой друг-череп, я зову его Соске-кун.

— Бедный Соске, — мрачно прокомментировал Ичиго, подходя ближе, и губы Гина вспомнили, как складываться в улыбку.

***

К утру гроза кончилась, и двор залило обманчиво-теплым светом. Обхватив метлу с длинным древком, Гин пытался подмести крыльцо, безуспешно — мокрые листья прилипли к доскам почти намертво и отказывались отскребаться. Совсем недалеко, в нескольких шагах от дома, Ичиго упорно долбил своим огромным мечом по невидимой стене. Он тоже не преуспел — стена шла рябью, отчего голые деревья за ней смешно изгибались, но не разламывалась и не выпускала со двора.

То есть, это Ичиго считал, что их не выпускает стена. Гин подозревал, что за волшебным изображением деревьев нет никакого леса.

— Ты скучный, Ичиго! — Гин остановился, оперся на метлу ладонями и устроил сверху подбородок. — Скучнее тебя был только Бьякуя. Представляешь, почти все время во дворе на земле провалялся. Я уже рядом лег и говорю: «Давай уползем в закат!», а он только лежит и смотрит в серое небо…

— Погоди, тут раньше кто-то еще был? — Ичиго оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия, глянул хмуро. 

— Тут многие побывали, — туманно ответил Гин, а потом указал кивком на череп, который теперь лежал на ступеньке. — Это, кстати, все, что осталось от Гриммджо.

Двор был небольшой, и Гин отчетливо увидел, как заострились черты лица Ичиго.

— Гонишь, — сказал тот с сомнением в голосе.

— Гоню, — сознался Гин и вернулся к уборке. Ичиго зябко передернул плечами и продолжил долбить стену.

— Гецуга Теншо!

Стена осталась на месте, а вот взрывная волна подняла с земли те немногие листья, что были сухими, и засыпала ими крыльцо. Гин тяжко вздохнул и начал сначала.

***

Вечером снова пошел дождь, но он не остановил Ичиго от попытки забраться на крышу и перепрыгнуть невидимую стену. Нет, вы только подумайте, что за ребенок.

Ичиго в самом деле был скучный. Не спрашивал, ни что это за место, ни как он сюда попал и что здесь делает Гин, зато постоянно, с упорством бешеного меноса пытался выбраться. А еще он умудрился простыть даже в странном крохотном мире, который ограничивался домом и двором. Это было так глупо, что даже мило.

Гин накинул ему на плечи плед, потом любезно протянул кружку.

— Компот из хурмы? — Ичиго с сомнением рассматривал ее содержимое.

— В основном из хурмы. Ты еще не пробовал мои божественные котлеты из хурмы, фаршированные хурмой.

— Не уверен, что хочу.

Гин пожал плечами и устроился на другом стуле, разглядывая Ичиго. Тот задумчиво смотрел, как по оконному стеклу стекают капли. В этот момент он сам был похож на рыжий осенний листок, оторвавшийся от дерева и потерявшийся в ветрах бури. Гин мысленно обругал себя за такие сравнения — уж лучше и дальше представлять, что у черепа грустные глаза Изуру.

— А тут всегда осень? — спросил Ичиго, шмыгнув носом, отчего стал выглядеть моложе. Спасибо, что хоть сейчас на улицу не лез.

— Кенпачи появился летом, а Бьякуя — весной.

— Везет же.

— Думаешь? — Гин наклонился и прищурился сильнее. — Бьякуя не очень-то любил весну, в это время года у него умерла жена. Он так перенервничал, когда появился, что даже мое любимое хурмовое дерево лепестками сакуры покрылось. Кенпачи говорил что-то про чертову жару, а ты ненавидишь дождь.

— А ты любишь хурму, — поддержал Ичиго, делая глоток из кружки и морщась. — Вот какого хрена тогда?

— С чего ты взял, что люблю? — ответил Гин, наслаждаясь недоумением на лице Ичиго. — В детстве бывало время, когда я месяцами не ел ничего, кроме хурмы. Да я ее ненавидел, но продолжал есть даже в Готее, чтобы никогда не забывать мучения, которые пережил и за которые собирался спросить по полной.

— Опять врешь, — Ичиго беззлобно улыбнулся, и Гин не стал продолжать. В конце концов, он действительно врал.

***

— Только не делай…

— Бан-кай!

Казалось, тряхнуло весь маленький мир. Листья во дворе закружило в вихре, хурмовое дерево пригнулось почти к самой земле, а стекло окна, которое с внутренней стороны тщетно пытался помыть Гин, вылетело, разбилось и засыпало осколками пол.

Ичиго с виноватым видом, зато в банкае, заглянул в оконный проем.

— Неприятность какая, — вздохнул Гин, стряхивая с лица стеклянные крошки. Крови не было, вообще никаких повреждений не было. Как всегда. Гин потянулся было к метле, но вдруг замер, осененный идеей: — Починишь окно, и я дам тебе подсказку, как выбраться.

Вот теперь на лице Ичиго было написано возмущение. Какая прелесть.

— А слово «вечность» тебе из осколков не собрать? — ощетинился он. — Если ты и раньше знал, как отсюда выбраться, почему не сказал?!

— С «бедным Соуске» было смешнее, — проигнорировав вторую реплику, Гин подошел ближе, хрустя стеклом под ногами, и уставится на Ичиго по ту сторону проема. — Ночью опять будет гроза, не хочется мерзнуть.

Тяжко вздохнув, будто его первый раз заставили мыть за собой посуду, не меньше, Ичиго нахмурился — и Гин увидел, как темнеет его лицо вместе с улицей за спиной.

Оконный проем заволакивало толстым стеклом, которое было чуть темнее обычного и больше подошло бы какому-нибудь небоскребу, а не маленькому деревянному домику. Гин не видел, но готов был поклясться, что со стороны улицы стекло отражало, как зеркало.

— Да пожалуйста, у меня таких еще много, — сказал Ичиго глухо — из-за нового окна его с трудом удалось расслышать. Бросив сочувствующий взгляд куче осколков старого стекла, Гин вышел на улицу.

— Подсказка! — он вытянул к небу указательный палец. Ичиго задрал голову вверх, и Гин поспешил убрать руку. — Я не «верх» имел ввиду. Подсказка: используй свой занпакто.

У Ичиго сделалось такое обреченное выражение лица, что Гин ожидал от него услышать неприличные слова вроде «Спасибо, капитан Ичимару!», но тот только принялся дальше долбить стену, теперь мечом в банкае.

Гин пошел подметать осколки.

***

Помыв полы на два раза, сварив кастрюлю компота и постирав плед, Гин решил, что сделал все самые увлекательные в этом мире дела, а теперь ему остается только сесть на влажное крыльцо и наблюдать за Ичиго, который пытается открыть Сенкаймон.

Так он и сделал.

У Ичиго было очень смешное выражение лица, когда он стоял посреди двора, вытянув меч и стараясь сосредоточиться. Смешное и решительное выражение лица человека, у которого все рано или поздно получится.

— Не любит нас с тобой никто, бегут отсюда, — сев на крыльцо, Гин поставил череп себе на колени и сочувствующе его погладил, потом обратился к Ичиго: — Вот зачем тебе на перерождение? Все забудешь, начнешь опять сначала — пеленки, деревянные игрушки, половое созревание… Хотя кому я говорю.

— Какое еще перерождение? Эти уроды меня вырубили, мне нужно назад, — бросил Ичиго, не поворачивая головы. — У нас там война, прикинь.

Длинные пальцы на миг замерли у глазниц, но потом продолжили гладить череп. Гин пытался вспомнить, когда сам был таким наивным и счастливым, но не смог.

— Это… — он обвел рукой двор, покрытый влажными яркими листьями, — промежуточный пункт между смертью и перерождением. Я тут задержался, потому что у меня аллергия на современные детские присыпки. Кармическая.

За долгие годы жизни Гин успел повидать различные взгляды в свою сторону. На него часто смотрели как на сволочь, иногда как на шута, редко — как на возлюбленного. Бывало, что как на пустое место или потенциальный обед.

Сейчас Ичиго смотрел на него как на идиота.

— Я не умер.

Что тут скажешь? Гин не знал, умение тактично сообщать мертвым о смерти никогда не входило в число его талантов. Но видеть перед собой свято убежденного в своей наивной правоте Ичиго было почти неловко.

— Ладно, возможно я немного при смерти, — добавил Ичиго, утирая со щек разводы — с неба снова закапало, — но я жив и я вернусь. Я это понял, когда тебя увидел.

Гин вопросительно приподнял бровь. Вот уж что его вид никогда не будил в других людях, так это надежду на спасение.

— Ты тоже жив, — пояснил Ичиго терпеливо, — уже почти два года в Четвертом в коме валяешься. Мацумото тебя тогда вытащила.

Дождь лил все сильнее, в воздухе запахло прелой листвой, а краски стали еще ярче. Не дождавшись от Гина какой-либо реакции, Ичиго вытянул руку и стал смотреть, как на ладонь приземляются капли.

— Знаешь, я понял. Дождь идет здесь не потому что я его не люблю, а чтобы напомнить мне о причинах вернуться.

Ичиго улыбнулся, солнечно и устало, а потом всадил меч себе в грудь. Крови не было, зато Гин был уверен, что слышал испуганный шепот малышки Рукии, возмущения Ренджи и тихие приказы капитана Уноханы. 

Через секунду Ичиго исчез, и дождь прекратился.

***

Гин лежал во дворе, прямо на холодной земле, и смотрел, как с серого неба на него падает снег. Впервые в этом мире на памяти Гина пришла зима.

— Я дурак, да? — с улыбкой спросил он у лежащего рядом черепа, повернув к нему голову.

— Дурак, — прошипел череп в ответ. Гину на миг показалось, что на дне глазниц засветились бирюзовые огоньки, но наваждение пропало, когда из глазницы медленно выползла змея и свернулась у него на груди. — Мальчишка умнее тебя оказался. «Ах, бедный я несчастный предатель, умер, умер…» Тьфу.

Это место, в которое Гин попал после неудачной попытки убить Айзена, напоминало внутренний мир, только один на всех людей. Тут действительно многие побывали, их память, мечты, стремления и разочарования оставили след в воздухе. Иногда Гин ловил себя на том, что повторяет чужие слова или думает чужие мысли. Но он так хотел поверить в свою смерть, что принял маленький мир за промежуточную точку между перерождениями. Надо было догадаться, что это не так, еще до Ичиго, еще когда Гин нашел на внутренней стороне стола выцарапанную надпись «Здесь была Момо».

Снег валил хлопьями, засыпая змею, опускаясь снежинками на щеки. Положив руки под голову, Гин вспоминал, как уходил от Рангику в такую же погоду, в тот день тоже было холодно, темно и красиво. Вот только лекарствами не пахло. 

— «Красиво»… Дурак ты, Гин, — выплюнула змея, дернув кончиком хвоста.

— Дурак, Шинсо, дурак, — с трудом улыбнулся Гин. — А у них там война. Я-то думаю, что все зачастили, просто проходной двор. Надо бы взглянуть…

Не успел он закончить фразу, как змея зашипела и стремительным рывком вцепилась ему в шею.

Все-таки это место было похоже на внутренний мир, а значит, и проблемы в нем решались подобным образом. Познание себя через нанесение самому себе увечий, так в духе шинигами.

Серое небо сменил белый потолок, с которого от тряски и взрывов осыпалась штукатурка, немного похожая на снег, и приземлялась Гину на грудь, прикрытую одеялом. Шинсо довольно хмыкнула во внутреннем мире, лекарствами запахло сильнее.


End file.
